Manhunt 2 (Jogo Electrónico)
Manhunt 2, é um jogo de vídeo desenvolvido pela Rockstar Games e a sequela de Manhunt (2003) '. O jogo foi lançado na América do Norte para a PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, e Wii em 31 de outubro de 2007. Foi lançado em 09 de novembro de 2009 para o PC. Ele foi originalmente programado para ser lançado em julho, mas foi suspenso pela Take-Two, devido a uma rejeição classificação no Reino Unido e na Irlanda e uma classificação AO nos Estados Unidos por ser muito violento. Em 24 de agosto, foi anunciar que a Rockstar apresentou uma versão modificada do jogo, que foi re-avaliado com um M pelo ESRB e permitiu em 31 de outubro de 2007 data de lançamento na América do Norte. foi, no entanto, lançado em algumas lojas de outubro 29, 2007. esta versão modificada foi novamente rejeitado pelo Conselho britânico de Classificação de Filmes; Rockstar ganhou seu apelo contra esta rejeição em 10 de dezembro de 2007, mas o BBFC recorreu desta decisão através os tribunais. em 25 de janeiro de 2008, o BBFC ganhou o seu caso no Supremo Tribunal que o jogo tinha sido aprovado para lançamento em uma má interpretação da lei. O VAC no entanto aprovado o jogo para a libertação pela segunda vez em 14 de março. Jogabilidade Semelhante ao primeiro Manhunt, os jogadores executar "execuções" em três tons mortais - Hasty (branco) Violent (amarelo) e Gruesome (vermelho) Armas de fogo agora pode ser usado para execuções. Um novo recurso a execuções no jogo são as mortes ambientais, que podem ser utilizados para eliminar um adversário. Por exemplo, você pode empurrar um inimigo de frente em uma caixa de fusíveis ao vivo, use cabos de telefone para estrangular um inimigo ou você pode vencer um inimigo até a morte em um vaso sanitário. ruídos ambientais altos podem agora ser exploradas pelo jogador para abafar seus inimigos. Quando se escondendo nas sombras, se um inimigo se aproxima do personagem jogável, o jogador terá que imitar uma combinação de teclas ou movimentos, a fim de regular a respiração do personagem para garantir que ele permanece calmo e sem ser detectado. Na versão Wii, o jogador deve segurar o controlador completamente imóvel. Na versão PC, o jogador deve manter o cursor dentro do círculo. Escalada e rastreamento foram incluídos para aumentar a prospecção e exploração de novos esconderijos. O jogador pode esmagar luzes para criar bolsos extra de sombra para ser usado para esconder. Algumas luzes estão equipados com um sensor de movimento que ativa quando detecta movimentos na frente dele, forçando o jogador a investigar os cantos escuros antes de tirar proveito delas. "Execuções salto" pode ser realizada a partir de uma plataforma mais alta. História No ano de 2006, o projeto Pickman tratado com um top experimento arma secreta que foi liderada pelo Dr. Whyte. Tudo parecia estar indo bem até que o projeto de repente teve seu corte o financiamento do governo devido aos seus métodos de trabalho controversos, o que significava que "O Projeto 'seria fechada por tempo indeterminado. Dr. Pickman acreditava que ele estava perto de uma pausa meio e decidiu fazer uma última experiência, no entanto, ele precisava de um assunto, a fim de realizar o seu trabalho. Daniel se ofereceu para se tornar um dos muitos assuntos para os experimentos. Seis anos mais tarde, Daniel encontra-se trancado, sem memória de quem ele é ou o seu passado. Devido a um defeito no tratamento, efeitos colaterais imprevistos começaram a aparecer em muitos dos assuntos. Foi decidido esconder aqueles com efeitos colaterais em Asilo de Dixmor para criminosos insanos. Encontrando-se trancada no asilo, Daniel começa a questionar sua própria sanidade e se, de facto, a sua família e sua vida antes de ser colocado no asilo realmente existiu. Apenas nesse momento de dúvida uma tempestade elétrica bate para fora o poder no asilo resultando no sistema de segurança desligar e libertando os presos de suas celas. Preso Leo Kasper decide que este seria um momento perfeito para escapar do asilo e insta Daniel para seguir o seu exemplo. Os dois então escapar do asilo na busca de passado de Daniel. A primeira parada é uma casa abandonada agora que pertenceu a Daniel. Ele encontra uma droga lá que o ajuda a lembrar um pouco do seu passado. Depois, Daniel e Leo ir em um rampage matar para descobrir os segredos do passado de Daniel. Armas Amarelo armas de classe: lata Cabeça cortada Tijolo Bola de golfe Garrafa de vidro Verdes armas de classe: Arame farpado Sacola plástica Fragmento de vidro Caneta Seringa Garrafa de Whisky Azuis armas de classe: Navalha Serra circular Pé de cabra Sinalizador Lanterna serra tico-tico pesado Revólver luz Revólver nightstick alicate Revólver Foice tranquilizante Pistol Metralhadora de mão Classe vermelha Armas: Assault Rifle bastão de beisebol Besta Machado katana clava Serrada-Off Shotgun Espingarda sheers Pá Marreta Sniper Rifle Prod Stun De outros Controvérsia Depois do anúncio de Manhunt 2, o advogado Jack Thompson prometeu abrir processo para bloquear a venda de Manhunt 2 e Grand Theft Auto IV da Rockstar. Take-Two pediu United States District Court para o Distict Sul da Flórida para bloquear pendência judicial de Thompson. 20 Thompson imediatamente entrou com uma contra-ação, acusando Take-Two e vários outros meios de comunicação jogo proeminentes de extorsão. 21 A disputa foi estabelecido mais tarde: Thompson concordou em não processar ou ameaçar processar bloquear venda ou distribuição de qualquer jogo publicado pela Take-Two. Por sua vez, a Take-Two concordou em deixar cair um terno antes acusando Thompson de desprezo do tribunal em um terno anterior sobre Bully da Take-Two. 22 Em uma carta ao CEO da Wendy kerrii Anderson, Thompson exigiu que o restaurante deixar cair uma próxima promoção com brinquedos para crianças concebidas após os jogos de Wii Excite Truck, Wii Sports e Super Mario Galaxy porque Manhunt 2 foi programado para ser lançado na consola. Um trecho da carta afirma Thompson: ". Dave Thomas nunca teria tolerado o uso do bom nome de Wendy para promover o Wii, da Nintendo, não com este jogo disponível na plataforma Wii" 23 controvérsia especial foi repetidamente amontoadas sobre a versão Wii do jogo devido a natureza altamente imersiva do console, com determinados sites de jogos que tiveram um hands-on de visualização do jogo relatando que Manhunt 2 usou o Wii Remote de forma interativa; por exemplo, a fim de apunhalar alguém no jogo, o jogador teria que apertar o Wii Remote para a frente, em que se poderia fazer quando realmente esfaquear com uma faca. 24 25 Na versão PC de Manhunt 2, os jogadores usar o mouse para executar Caçadores de uma forma semelhante à versões Wii uso do Wii remote. No entanto, a diferença entre o Wii e PC, é que no PC, os jogadores têm a opção de desativar esse recurso, e as execuções podem ser jogados fora normalmente como no PS2 e PSP. Certas Dificuldades Reino Unido Em 19 de Junho de 2007, a British Board of Film Classification recusou a certificar Manhunt 2, o que significa que seria ilegal para vender o jogo no Reino Unido 26, em seu estado atual. 27 Em 1 de Agosto de 2007, Rockstar confirmou que eles tinham interpôs recurso com o Video Appeals Committee (VAC) no Reino Unido para contestar a decisão BBFC. 28 . A petição foi apresentada ao Gabinete do primeiro-ministro britânico, chamando para o jogo a ser lançado com uma classificação de 18 29 Recebeu 3.006 assinaturas 30 O pedido foi rejeitado.; Governo de Sua Majestade suportado procedimento do BBFC, e se recusou a se envolver em seu processo de apelação. 31 32 Em 8 de outubro de 2007, a versão modificada foi rejeitada pelo BBFC. 5 Em 10 de Dezembro de 2007, Rockstar ganhou o recurso, o que significa que o jogo poderia, então, ir à venda a menos que o BBFC tomou novas medidas para contestar a acção. 6 Em 17 de dezembro de 2007, o BBFC aplicada para a revisão judicial relativa à decisão VAC. 33 O caso foi ouvido pela Suprema Corte em janeiro de 2008, ea decisão que o BBFC deve conceder um certificado para o jogo (que lhe permitiria ser vendidos) foi suspenso até que um veredicto foi alcançado. 7 Em 25 de Janeiro de 2008, o Supremo Tribunal decidiu que o jogo teve de ser enviado de volta para a verificação após feito anteriormente o argumento da BBFC sobre a aprovação para liberação a ser concedido numa má interpretação foi confirmada e que VAC devem agora utilizar as novas regras para avaliar o jogo. Em 14 de Março, Comité de vídeo Apelações confirmou um apelo pela Rockstar Games e aconselhou o BBFC que eles não têm alternativa a não ser emitir um Certificado + 18 para o jogo, com a Rockstar argumentando com sucesso que não há diferença entre a violência gráfica em Manhunt 2 e que a observada em outros formatos. [8 no mesmo dia, o BBFC passou à frente e emitiu o certificado 18 Resto Da Europa The Irish Film Censor's Office announced that the game would also not be available for sale in the Republic of Ireland. This is the first time a video game has been refused certification by the IFCO (although games do not normally require certification, if they do require it, they must receive a certificate to be released) A poll of 1000 people undertaken by the IFCO showed that 80% of respondents agreed with the ban Italian Communications Minister Paolo Gentiloni described Manhunt 2 as, "cruel and sadistic, with a squalid environment and a continuous, insistent encouragement to violence and murder." Manhunt 2 would have been released uncut in Scandinavia3839 and Portugal October 2007 with an 18+ PEGI certificate if not for Take-Two's suspension. It was also announced that Manhunt 2 can be released in uncut form in the Netherlands, despite a request by the Dutch parliament for the Ministry of Justice to intervene, as no legal mechanism is in place to ban its sale.40 This does not mean that the game will in fact see an unedited release in the Netherlands or any other territory with similarly open legal policies, however. Estados Unidos Nos Estados Unidos, o jogo recebeu, inicialmente Só Adultos avaliação A partir do CERS. AO é a classificação mais restritiva que o corpo classificações; muitos varejistas norte-americanas não vai levar títulos classificados AO 41 e Nintendo, Sony e Microsoft têm políticas que proíbem títulos classificados de terceiros AO apareçam em seus consoles. Em resposta às decisões BBFC e do CERS de, a Take-Two afirmou que ficaria com o jogo e liberá-lo. Em 24 de agosto de 2007 Rockstar anunciou que uma versão reformulada do jogo recebeu uma classificação M do CERS, e seria lançado em 31 de outubro nos Estados Unidos. 45 Em 11 de setembro de 2007, IGN divulgou uma comparação entre os Adultos versão do Manhunt 2 eo censurado, versão M-rated no Wii Only-avaliado. 46 Embora a maioria do conteúdo manteve-se inalterada, uma sequência de assassinato desagradável em que os animais castrados jogador um inimigo com um alicate havia sido removido, e as grandes greves de morte tiveram efeitos de blur, filtros de matiz e escurecimento aplicado para obscurecer a animação. 47 Em 2009, uma versão PC AO Microsoft Windows do jogo foi lançado na América do Norte, que contou com a maioria do conteúdo cortado a partir do lançamento do console, e foi muito melhor recebido pela crítica do que as versões do console. A tela de pontuação pós-estágio transitado do Manhunt original também foi removido. Os jogadores foram classificados na velocidade de mpletion estágio co e número do nível de "horrível" mata, mas o sistema de pontuação foi cortada para evitar o aparecimento de recompensar assassinato. No entanto, a versão PC AO do jogo ainda possui o sistema de pontuação. Leak de Internet Em setembro de 2007, uma cópia PAL PS2 sem censura do jogo vazou na internet, 48 por um funcionário da Sony Computer Entertainment Europe, que mais tarde foi despedido. Sem Censura Um método que removeu o código de censura do jogo da PSP M avaliado ea versão PS2 restaurando assim partes do Estado AO foi lançado por um grupo de biscoitos PSP. 50 ESRB comentou sobre essa rachadura afirmando que não era culpa de Rockstar que isso ocorreu e preso com a classificação M. Mais tarde, descobriu-se o mesmo método também funciona na versão Wii do jogo. 51 Na versão para PC do jogo, as execuções são censuradas pela DEFA Recepção Manhunt 2 foi recebido com críticas mistas em comparação com o primeiro jogo. A versão Wii recebeu uma pontuação média de 65% de acordo com o Metacritic, enquanto as versões PS2 e PSP cada um recebeu 67% e 69%, respectivamente. 52 53 Em 2009, a versão para PC do Windows foi lançado, e foi muito melhor bem recebido em geral. IGN deu a versão Wii 7.7 / 10, dizendo "Manhunt 2 não é o título de force de turismo que vai agarrar a sua atenção e mantê-lo lá como o primeiro fez." Também "A AI não se sente tão bom como o primeiro jogo, a definição e ambientes não me sinto tão ameaçador, ea história é definitivamente mais fraca. Isso não quer dizer que Manhunt 2 não é um bom jogo, porque isto é." As versões PS2 e PSP ambos receberam 7,5. 54 55 56 publicação norte-americana Nintendo Power na edição 223 deu Manhunt 2 uma pontuação total de 7,5 / 10, afirmando que enquanto o jogo não entregar para a maior parte, eles (como a maioria dos críticos) foram desapontado com a forma como as influências externas levou Rockstar para mudar o jogo e que a história, apesar de interessante, é "altamente previsível." Eles, no entanto, elogiar áudio e usos do controlador de Wii do jogo. 1UP.com deu ao jogo 4/10, afirmando que "Realmente, o jogo merece um 4 porque é tecnicamente jogável e, apesar de seus melhores esforços, provavelmente não vai mergulhar a indústria em um período de umbigo-olhando e sanção política. Tudo o resto sobre isso é em grande parte esquecível. " 57 Gamespot deu o Playstation 2 e Playstation versões portáteis 7.5 / 10, dizendo "Não é tão chocante como seria de esperar, mas Manhunt 2 ainda satisfaz seus instintos primitivos." A versão Wii recebeu um 7.0. 58 59 Informer jogo avaliação "Manhunt 2 é tão sombrio e brutal como o primeiro ... a escrita, como é típico de jogos da Rockstar, é de alto nível, e Daniel eo resto dos personagens vêm para fora da tela como muito real e humano. ... é um testamento para esta qualidade que eu estava realmente levado a ver o conto para o seu fim. " A revista marcou o jogo de 7,75 / 10. 60 GamesRadar avaliação "... se você estiver com disposição para algo assustador e horrível que vai deixar você sentir um pouco sujo, assassinatos ainda chocantes do Manhunt 2 e misterioso, é-que-real-ou-am-I-just enredo -insane não irá decepcionar. " 61 Uk site de importação-centric NTSC-uk avaliação "Com o furor objetivamente mudou de lado, Manhunt 2 é deixado um jogo que tem uma enorme atmosfera, mas que, infelizmente, não conta para nada ... especialmente dado que é pouco mais do que a versão original vestida de novas roupas, mas com a violência atenuada ". 62 Yahoo avaliação "Há simplesmente nunca foi um jogo tão nojo imersiva como este ... é ainda mais aterrorizante por parecer como a coisa mais real em um jogo este ano." 63 X-Play deu-lhe um 2/5, citando simplesmente que "A única coisa que você precisa saber é que este ... o jogo ... SOPROS!" 64